


Последнее желание

by WTF_FKMT_2018



Category: Saikyou Densetsu Kurosawa (Anime & Manga), 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_FKMT_2018/pseuds/WTF_FKMT_2018
Summary: Небольшой перерыв в кипящем котле "Тэйай".





	Последнее желание

**Author's Note:**

> Cпойлеры ко 2 части "Кайдзи".  
> Основано на шуточных предположениях с японского твиттера, что эти двое внешне схожи неспроста.

Работа в казино была утомительной. В каком-то плане.  
Работа в казино была особенно утомительной во время праздников.  
И уж тем более, если эти самые праздники выпадали на окончание или начало месяца, когда тысячи страждущих, ощущая в карманах туго набитые кошельки, спешили потратить только что полученные деньги, наивно полагая, что смогут умножить свое богатство. Можно было только пожалеть всю эту наивную толпу, но в их бизнесе клиент всегда — ну, почти всегда — прав, а значит, на все его воля. Рулетка, патинко, что угодно — лишь бы душа посетителя радовалась, а его деньги постепенно утекали на счет казино. Кому-то и правда везло, большинству же...  
Впрочем, это было совершенно не важно. Важным было то, что неделя, когда праздники и выдача заработной платы совпадали, превращалась в настоящий производственный ад. Сотрудникам зала было еще ничего, терпимо — правда, шума больше, да и нужно было успевать следить не только за ушлыми клиентами, но и за прочими мелкими деталями вроде постоянного наличия алкоголя в баре, но вот тем, кто копался с документами, приходилось куда хуже.  
Однако, опять же, это все предположительно — если ты работник, собственно, зала, то о ворохе документов и прочей нудной документации остается лишь догадываться. А так никто ничего и не рассказывает. Тот единственный, на ком висела ответственность за подобную нудную и неблагодарную работу ворчал, дескать, это все информация, не подлежащая распространению, которое карается настолько строго, что об этом никто никогда не говорил, — экий хренов бюрократишка.  
Ну, это он, конечно, не всерьез говорил, по глазам было видно.  
Но вспоминать о работе после нее — настоящее преступление, страшнее даже кражи денег из игрового автомата. Поэтому после того, как кабинет закрывалась на ключ, а главным в казино оставался кто-нибудь из персонала, кому не лень задержаться на ночь глядя и проследить за уборкой, ничего из вышеуказанного не упоминалось. В разговорах, конечно.  
Почти табу.  
«Секреты сотрудников великого и страшного конгломерата «Тэйай», настоящая коммерческая тайна»!.. Было бы, правда, что запоминать.  
Вне работы можно было пренебречь деловым этикетом, знанием о разнице в должностях и прочих условностях, которые соблюдались только потому, что это вроде как традиция. Ну, и так далее. Обычно это не поощрялось, да и не принято было как-то, но... Если тебе даже в рабочее время босс, который, вроде как, этим заниматься не должен, притаскивал кофе, а потом распивал его вместо заполнения тысячи одинаковых бланков, попутно жалуясь на большое начальство — а такого быть не должно, ой-ой, — то все эти условные границы понемногу, но стирались.  
Можно было называть босса, собственно, боссом, но на деле считать его вовсе не начальником, а хорошим другом.  
Так все между ними и было. Наверное.  
Иначе не было бы смысла в два часа ночи вместе искать ятай, чтобы спешно закинуться там рамэном и пивом, а потом попытаться успеть домой на пару часов — жалкие крохи сна перед новым рабочим днем. И так каждый раз. День ото дня. Вечный круговорот работы, без выходных и с совершенно незначительными перерывами на обед. Хотя это у них там, у бюрократов, все так сложно было — людям званием пониже все же было не так трудно, там и смены два через два. Это он знал не понаслышке. Сам таким был — из грязи.  
Действительно дикая легенда.  
— ... И потом этот засранец притаскивает мне документы, заполненные по форме «А212», хотя в таких случаях нужна форма «B001», и я ему говорю, значит...  
Иногда эти бюрократишки шутили о тех вещах, которые никто кроме них самих не понимал. Но это нормально, правда — надо было дать выговориться, пожаловаться на нелегкую судьбу, ужасное начальство, обязательно недобрым словом помянуть господина председателя, после чего эти знатоки всех форм и документов переставали быть людьми, говорящими на неизвестном языке, и становились понятней и даже добрее. Это работало не со всеми — Мураками был уверен на сто процентов — но главное, что с боссом работало. А потому, заканчивая рассказывать эту умопомрачительную историю, в которой ни слова ясно не было, менеджер их прекрасного — нет, правда — казино устало выдохнул и провел рукой по челке, убирая выпавшие пряди назад. Запрокинув голову, он, казалось, смотрел прямо вверх, в ночное небо, но глаза его были закрыты. Все в этой позе выглядело расслабленным, но яростный стук ногтя о деревянную стойку говорил об обратном.  
Пиджак валялся рядом, на свободном стуле, и странно было видеть босса таким... Таким, не с этой официальной улыбочкой, не в этом, как Мураками называл его, «рабочем настроении», не одетым с иголочки — а каким-то более простым, с человечным выражением лица и вполне человеческими желаниями. Было странно думать, что кто-то мог настолько умело скрывать свою настоящую натуру, хотя она иногда и пробивалась наружу, что Мураками невольно завидовал этой способности. Самому-то ему привычно было разбираться со всеми делами одним методом, и обычно все не слишком радужно заканчивалось для тех, кто стал причиной возникших проблем.  
— Эй, — окликнул он босса.  
Хотя нет, они уже не на работе. Пора прекратить называть его боссом... хотя бы тут.  
— Итидзе.  
— М-м-м?  
Окликнутый приоткрыл один глаз и медленно наклонил голову набок.  
— Недавно же была танабата... и...  
Да, причина их производственного ада. Такой-то праздник! Чем не повод спустить лишнюю пару тысяч в игровые автоматы? А один даже на саму «Трясину» посягнул, впрочем, не слишком успешно. Но вопрос не был связан с работой — опять же, кто вспоминает о ней в свободное время? Он был... скорее личного характера.  
И, отведя взгляд в сторону, Мураками буркнул:  
— Мы вот на нашем бамбуковом деревце — ну, знаешь, в углу офиса которое — недавно пересчитывали все бумажки с желаниями, и...  
Уши его краснели непозволительно быстро. Надо было что-то с этим делать. Причем срочно. Такие вопросы взрослые люди друг другу не задают, но Мураками терзал интерес — а это было хуже, чем лишение премии. Без премии-то можно худо-бедно прожить, а вот любопытство будет грызть еще долго. Как и злость, конечно же, что не спросил, пока была возможность.  
— ... там не было твоего.  
Глаза Итидзе сузились, и взгляд его слишком явно говорил о том, что крутится у него на уме.  
— Бумажки. С желаниями.  
— Н-ну да...  
Справиться с обезумившим клиентом, который бросается на персонал — легче легкого. Спросить что-то подобное, чувствуя на себе столь пристальный удивленный взгляд — нереально. Больше всего Мураками хотелось уткнуться носом в тарелку с рамэном и больше никогда-никогда-никогда не смотреть в глаза боссу.  
Но тот все же ответил, вопреки ожиданиям.  
— Ты и правда до сих пор веришь в эту сказку?  
— А ты не веришь?  
Такой простой вопрос. Их взгляды вновь встретились, и Итидзе, опустив голову, лишь возмущенно фыркнул. Но как-то слабо, он даже не был раздражен толком — скорее просто удивлялся подобному вопросу.  
— Когда-то в детстве верил. Но потом мои желания не сбылись, и... — тон его звучал до жути ядовито, — я застрял тут. В казино. С вами. Не подумай, что это оскорбление, но я вроде как к большему стремлюсь.  
Ага, ну как же, таким тоном и не оскорбление. Он иначе и не умеет.  
Итидзе покачал головой.  
— Это у вас есть время загадывать желания и шептаться по углам, а мне надо сдать всю документацию до полуночи, иначе выговор и еще что-нибудь неприятное. Даже сам Хедо не знает, что взбредет ему в голову, что уж говорить обо мне. Так что можешь считать, что я просто забыл загадать желание.  
... И задумчиво провел пальцем по губам.  
— Если тебя это так сильно волнует, то загадаю через год.  
Их босс был весьма проблемным в общении человеком — и Мураками знал это даже слишком хорошо. Это были даже не издержки его положения. Итидзе попросту был не самым добродушным и вежливым — мог запросто высказать в лицо все, что думает. Да и злость выплескивал весьма... Весьма-весьма. Точного определения Мураками так и не смог подобрать, но он бы согласился, что это было как минимум по-садистски. Но все же, что бы они о нем ни думали и ни говорили, босс все равно был человеком — и ему было свойственно все простое и обыденное. Даже смущение.  
Особенно вот сейчас.  
— Э-эй, ты чего?  
Голос босса звучал неровно.  
— Это весьма заботливо с твоей стороны.  
Напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Мураками, Итидзе нервно вскинул бровь и в недоумении скривился. Тот же, в свою очередь лишь скорчил грустную мину и шутливо стер с глаза слезу — хотя там ничего, конечно же, не было. Но это было так весело — злить его, смотреть на реакцию, будто они и не были начальником и непосредственным подчиненным... Он глупо заулыбался, когда Итидзе встал на ноги, продолжая сверлить его взглядом.  
Ну все, кажется, это знак, что шутки пора заканчивать.  
— Мураками...  
Тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе! Расслабься! — даже смех не сгладил выражение его лица, и Мураками всерьез забеспокоился. — Это была просто шутка! Ну же! Экий ты серьезный, даже юмора не понимаешь. Думаю, тебе нужен выходной, а то совсем закопался там в своих бумажках.  
Криво улыбнувшись, Итидзе резким движением дал Мураками щелбан прямо по лбу, отчего у того аж искры из глаз посыпались. А казалось бы, силенок у него не так много!  
— Лучше сигареты дай, шутник хренов. А то премии лишу в следующем месяце.  
Ну конечно-конечно, сам не лучше.  
Около ятая курить не принято, а потому, поймав брошенные ему сигареты, Итидзе уже хотел было отойти подальше, но Мураками окликнул его, ведомый очередным собственным любопытством. Он прекрасно помнил кое о чем, и то, что происходило сейчас, весьма сильно этому противоречило.  
— Ты же не курил.  
— Если я не делаю этого регулярно, это не значит, что я этого все же не делаю, — Итидзе отмахнулся и поморщился. — Ну все-все, не отвлекай. Закажи еще порцию, пока я отойду.  
И он скрылся где-то за кустами, бросив на последок, что купит в автомате на углу улицы банку кофе на работу. Проводив его взглядом, Мураками озадаченно покосился на тарелку с рамэном — холодный кофейный напиток из автоматов всегда казался ему самым мерзким, что только может продаваться в таких автоматах, и он искренне не понимал, почему Итидзе каждый раз покупал эту дрянь. Наверное, это было одно из искусств бытия бюрократом...  
Истина абсолютно недоступная.

Но как следует насладиться одиночеством Мураками не удалось.  
Гуляющие по ночам школьники — это, конечно, очень нехорошо. Но их можно было бы простить, если бы они не орали на всю улицу и не выражались не самым культурным образом. Конечно, уж не Мураками-то было их ругать — он и сам мог вставит крепкое словцо в речь — но косясь на группу старшеклассников, идущих прямо к ятаю, он все больше и больше кривился, не представляя, почему родители этих крысят разрешали им гулять по ночам. И чем ближе раздавались голоса, чем четче становились фразы, тем сильнее Мураками сжимал палочки в руках, стараясь не сломать их.  
А это требовало огромной концентрации.  
Усердно пялясь в тарелку с остатками лапши, Мураками старался не реагировать на школьников, что подошли к ятаю вплотную и полезли к продавцу с глупыми вопросами, попутно переругиваясь. Молодость — дело такое. Можно бесконечно жаловаться на подростков, но каждый помнит славное время, когда и сам был таким. Однако именно личности типа этих шумных подростков вырастают потом в тот серый офисный планктон, что раз за разом приходил в их казино тратить деньги в патинко. Мусор без будущего.

Подростки продолжали переговариваться.  
— ... и что потом?  
— Конечно же мы его побили. Ногами по почкам — перед родителями он бы побоялся показывать побои, а под одеждой их не видно будет.  
Говорившая об этом девчонка, крашенная в блондинку, явно была горда содеянным. Мельком покосившись на нее, Мураками с сомнением отметил, что она кажется ему знакомой. И это было очень странно, потому как он точно не был знаком ни с какими крашеными школьницами. Да и со школьниками в принципе.  
— Я предлагала записать на камеру, но Хэнми опять начал ныть, что это компромат.  
— Вот ссыкло!  
Толпа одобрительно загудела. Мураками крепче сжал палочки в руках, слыша, как они начали трескаться.  
Ужасно странное чувство: равнодушие по отношению к содеянному, но в то же время неприятнейшая злость, будто это имеет к нему отношение. Самое непосредственное — и это было ужасней вдвойне. Работа в казино ожесточала: после встречи с сотней жалких крыс, которые только и могут, что тратить деньги и рыдать при их потере, уже теряешь жалость к кому-либо, но...  
Школьная далекая пора до сих пор ассоциировалась у Мураками с чем-то светлым и приятным, с теми временами, когда он еще не вступил в «Тэйай», и то, что кто-то вытворял в свои школьные годы вел себя подобно тому мусору, что он всей душой ненавидел, бесило его еще больше.  
Смех девчонки отвлек его.  
— Мы выбили у него все деньги, а потом потратили.  
— На что? На что?  
— Что за глупый вопрос? На алкоголь, конечно же! — блондинка широко улыбнулась. — Хэнми своровал у брата удостоверение личности, вот нам и продали. Потом мы поехали к нему, развлеклись и...  
— Свалите уже отсюда, вашу ж мать. Не мешайте.  
Повисла тишина.  
Подростки почти единовременно обернулись назад, глядя на Мураками. Тот даже не посмотрел в их сторону — лишь крепче сжал обломки палочек в кулаке, после чего, скривившись еще сильнее, резко поднял на группу мрачный донельзя взгляд.  
Прерванная школьница, оскалив зубы, со смесью немого гнева и удивления уставилась на него.  
— Че ты там вякнул?!  
— Собрали вещи и свалили! Что вам не ясно? Остатки мозгов пропили?!  
Словно повинуясь немому приказу своей озлобленной главы, окружавшие девушку старшеклассники двинулись прямо на Мураками. Они явно не понимали, что ждало их в ближайшие несколько минут — с такой швалью Мураками не стоило особого труда разобраться. Ничего сложного, правда — они были даже слабее самых жалких клиентов казино, которые пытались броситься на сотрудников после потери своих сбережений. На то они и дети.  
Мрачно уставившись на приближающихся мальчишек, Мураками начал медленно подниматься, готовясь преподать им хороший урок. Избивать детей — плохо, но только если это не в целях воспитания.

Он мельком бросил взгляд на зажатую в руках у девчонки бейсбольную биту — стоило быть с ней начеку.  
Но так и не ударил — потому как проморгал тот момент, как в их действие ворвался человек со стороны. Проигнорировав общее озлобленное настроение, новый участник этой до ошеломления напряженной сцены распихал толпу локтями, и, даже не обернувшись на возмущенные возгласы со стороны, остановился прямиком позади блондинки. Увлекшись обменом агрессивными взглядами с Мураками — взаимно, взаимно — она даже не увидела, как на плечо ей легла чужая рука. Рывок заставил ее развернуться назад — или она сама того возжелала, злясь, что ее отвлекли.  
Но когда обернулась, возмущенно глядя на прервавшего ее человека, то так ничего и не смогла произнести. Запал ее мгновенно потух.  
Мураками внезапно понял, кого она ему напоминала.  
До жути глупо и очевидно.  
— Сидзука? — окликнул Итидзе.  
Впервые в жизни Мураками видел, чтобы лицо человека меняло цвета настолько интенсивно и быстро, примеряя всю палитру светофора. Выбор, впрочем, остановился почему-то на смертельно бледном: настолько, что даже самый чистый снег не мог поспорить с этим.  
Стоя позади наглой девицы, Итидзе критичным взглядом осматривал ее с ног до головы. Бита в ее руках его явно не смутила — зато произошедшее знатно смутило Мураками, который не ожидал, что босс способен усмирить столь наглую девчонку одним лишь взглядом. Лишь спустя несколько мгновений он понял то, что Итидзе назвал ее по имени.  
Он знаком с ней?  
Парни из банды школьницы медленно отступили, напряженно глядя то на Итидзе, то на своего бравого — уже не слишком-то — лидера. Чуяли подвох. Мураками украдкой наблюдал, как босс смотрит на девчонку, не меняя своего надменного лица.  
— Братан...  
Что ж, это многое объясняло.  
От спесивости Сидзуки не осталось и следа.  
Итидзе внезапно улыбнулся — той самой своей мерзкой официальной улыбочкой для клиентов, хотя взгляд его был холоден подобно льду.  
— Смотрю, гуляешь по ночам. Похвально-похвально.  
Этот разговор явно не предназначался для чужих ушей, но вокруг них двоих была толпа, которая хватала каждое слово. Они голодным взглядом смотрели на Сидзуку и Итидзе, а те так больше ничего и не говорили, словно для настоящего общения им не нужны были слова. Мураками ощутил неприятнейшее чувство единения с наглыми крысятами, которых только что собирался проучить: привыкши видеть своего босса страшным бюрократом, он как-то и не задумывался, что помимо их общения после работы у того есть еще что-то. Семья, например. И это было странно и неправильно — видеть этих двоих вместе. Можно было только гадать, как долго продержится пугающий образ в его, Мураками, голове.  
Мураками всегда абстрагировал образ Итидзе от мирской жизни — просто потому, что тот был боссом, и уже позабыл, что Итидзе был точно таким же человеком. С тем, что было положено каждому.  
Но смотреть на семейные — и, главное, чужие — разборки было еще страннее.  
— А я-то думал, зачем ты ко мне деньги приходишь клянчить.  
Голос Итидзе звучал настолько ядовито, что, обрети слова материальную форму, они расплавили бы даже самый крепкий металл. Резко вскинув голову, Сидзука вперилась в него возмущенным взглядом.  
— Тебе-то что?!  
— Ну-ну, моя маленькая глупая сестра шляется по ночам неизвестно где, вдруг с ней случится что-то плохое? Я же беспокоюсь...  
Эти двое явно друг друга стоили.  
Можно было только гадать, как они еще не вцепились друг другу в глотки.  
— Мое «неизвестно где» отлично подходит, чтобы тратить твои грязные деньги. Уж лучше это, чем работа на...  
Внезапно Сидзука осеклась и закусила язык.  
Они вновь вперились друг в друга взглядом, но на сей раз куда более страшным. Глядя на это, Мураками мог лишь мысленно желать поскорее уйти отсюда, потому как ему — и всей той своре подростков позади девчонки — тут явно было не место. Он надсадно закашлялся, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Итидзе даже не повернулся. Улыбка медленно сползла с его лица, и он наклонился к Сидзуке ближе, заставив ту скривиться в ярости еще больше.  
— Работа на кого? Ну же, скажи.  
То, что произошло дальше, стало неожиданностью даже для Мураками.  
Взъярившись, девушка сделала резкий выпад вперед, явно намереваясь использовать свою биту по назначению, но ее очевидный взмах рукой был резко остановлен. Схватив девицу за запястье, Итидзе резко развернул Сидзуку, заломив ей руку за спину, и прижал к себе, так резко, что сестра выронила биту.  
Еще одна интересная заметка — в «Тэйай» вас научат и не такому. Мураками сумел бы сделать это более эффектно, но, учитывая, что они были ягодами абсолютно разного поля... Ладно-ладно, это уже занудство.  
Клацая зубами — цапнуть братца за руку у нее не вышло — Сидзука завыла и начала вырываться.  
— Отпусти, ублюдок! Не тебе мне тут нотации читать!  
— Ну-ну, я старше, а значит, надо меня слушаться, — сладким голосом проговорил босс, продолжая улыбаться своей фирменной неприятной улыбочкой.  
Затем он перевел уже серьезный взгляд на подчиненного.  
— Мураками.  
Тот удивленно заморгал, пытаясь отвлечься от ругани Сидзуки, которая попыталась лягнуть Итидзе. Впрочем, неудачно.  
— А?  
— Я знаю, что загадаю в следующем году.  
Это он вспомнил тот их давний — ну, не особо — разговор о танабате. Почти лесть, ведь о вещах ненужных боссу было свойственно быстро забывать. И, видя, как на лице Итидзе растет все более и более самодовольная усмешка, можно было не сомневаться, о чем будет следующее предложение. Это же подтверждало и медленно краснеющая от гнева Сидзука, которая подбиралась все ближе и ближе в оголенному запястью.  
— Чтобы одна маленькая дура перестала гулять по ночам, потому что я лишу ее карманных денег!  
В этот же момент Сидзука вцепилась зубами ему в руку. Вскинув руку, Итидзе зашипел, чем и воспользовалась девчонка, вырвавшись из захвата и отпрыгнув в сторону.  
— Черт!  
Даже отсюда Мураками мог оценить укус. Неплохо-неплохо. Заживет точно нескоро.

Подхватив биту, Сидзука скривила лицо и продемонстрировала братцу комбинацию из плотно сжатого кулака с оттопыренным средним пальцем, после чего быстрым шагом попятилась назад. Она уже знала, что расплата ее ждет. И судя по тому, что Итидзе потянулся за пиджаком, он был готов двинуться следом за сестрицей.  
— Говна наверни! — Сидзука оттянула нижнее веко пальцем и показала ему язык. — Зануда! Будет он меня тут учить!  
Мураками и хулиганье переводили взгляды с одного участника конфликта на другого, гадая, чем все это завершится.  
Критичным взглядом осмотрев укус на запястье, Итидзе медленно оторвал от него взгляд. Заметив, как недобро на нее смотрят, Сидзука лишь шире заулыбалась и тихо рассмеялась, указав на старшего брата битой.  
— Ну-ну, не расстраивайся! Заживет! Тебе-то небось не привыкать, ведь ты у нас работаешь на...  
Тут Сидзука осеклась во второй раз.  
Предчувствуя недоброе, она сделала несколько шагов назад, явно готовясь дать деру в любой момент. И наблюдая за ней, Мураками боялся даже взгляд переводить на босса, понимая, что такую шутку он уже не простит. Но любопытство было сильнее страха, а потому он все же покосился в сторону, гадая, что же сейчас сделает Итидзе.  
Он слишком хорошо помнил тех клиентов, которые пытались так отшутиться. Ничем хорошим это не кончалось.

Лицо Итидзе резко помрачнело.  
— Что ты там вякнула?  
Этим ледяным спокойствием бы его гнев остудить, да вот только не выйдет.  
Напрягшись, Сидзука отступила еще раз, когда к ней сделали первый шаг. Испуганно сверкнув глазами, она повернула голову к своим приятелям и гаркнула:  
— Ну, до встречи!  
И дала деру.  
Казалось, настолько злым его босс не был никогда, и это Мураками прекрасно видел по его совершенно спокойному лицу, настолько, что было ясно — маска ледяного равнодушия сломалась бы уж точно, скажи Сидзука хоть что-то еще. Крепко сжав пиджак в руке, Итидзе резко откинул голову назад и взглянул Мураками в глаза. Тот еще более растерянно заморгал, мысленно уже догадываясь, что сейчас его попросят.  
— Я отдам тебе деньги завтра.  
Быстрым шагом он двинулся следом за исчезнувшей в темноте улиц девицей. И почему-то у Мураками не возникало сомнений, что он ее обязательно найдет. Было ли это предчувствие или же простая уверенность в действиях босса? Кто знает.  
Он неловко переглянулся с приятелями девицы, и они вместе глупо заулыбались друг другу, будто и позабыв, что было несколько минут назад.

Потом в их казино пришел Кайдзи.  
День, когда все изменилось.  
Мураками долгое время вспоминал эту странную встречу. Он всегда видел в боссе человека, который абстрагировался от всего ради работы, едва ли не жил ею, но этот момент заставил передумать. Это было не так... Ну, частично. Все же, как бы хорошо ни сидела на боссе его маска, которую каждый день видели на работе его подчиненные, она тоже трескалась. Очень редко. Итидзе было присуще то же, что и им — и в день той самой игры Мураками узрел уже всецело, когда фальшивая натура треснула окончательно. Итидзе был таким же человеком.  
Простым. Со страхами.  
Как и все они.  
Иногда Мураками думал, что стало с боссом... Куда его забрали.  
Нередко ему приходилось видеть Сидзуку — та, наверное, в это время гуляла со своими приятелями после клубных занятий. Он даже встречался с ней взглядом — издалека, конечно же — после чего неловко улыбался и кивал в ответ на ее сухое приветствие. Ему казалось, будто она знает, что он занял место ее брата, просто не говорит. Но они никогда не разговаривали. И Мураками, видя ее улыбку, мог лишь удивляться ее равнодушию.  
Неужели ей не интересно, куда исчез брат?  
На некоторые вопросы не было ответов.  
Но близилась танабата — и Мураками уже знал, какое желание загадает.


End file.
